Kiba's bad and good mistake
by themechadolphin
Summary: Kiba watches a certain video of his moms and gets in a whole lot of trouble for it. m for later chapters please review my first story ever. I DON'T OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Aka-Kiba (maybe lemon)

Kiba was lonely. Plain and simple. He had been rejected by Hinata for the billionth time and he couldn't bring himself to beg her.

He started home from the Hyuga household (well the Hyuga neighborhood was more like it ).

He walked in the front door and was treated to a slap across the face. His mom was standing in front of him holding a video.

"fuck" Kiba said as he saw what the video was. It was a video of two of their families' dogs mating. He (unlike his mom) was apparently not allowed to masturbate to his moms "documentary" videos.

"I should ground you for the rest of your life". Kiba was about to reply that she could only ground him for a few months because he was about to turn 18. He realized that he had no money no job and most importantly NO PORN. All of that was provided here so he kept his mouth shut.

Then he realized something his mom was smiling. Not a funny ha ha smile an evil plotting diabolical smile the kind she had when she... when she thought of a cruel and unusual punishment for him. He shuddered at the thought. The last time he had seen that smile he was giving anal suppository laxatives to his families' dogs for a month.

"Since you seem to find my videos so amazing maybe you would like to help make some?"

she said. He was dubious she was giving him a chance to see the real thing.

"OK" said Kiba not knowing what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two Kiba's shameful moment (warning slight bestiality scene( not really but still no kiddies))

Kiba had always wanted to see his families' dogs mate first hand. He had seen the videos but they weren't enough he wanted more and he got more. His mom stuck to her word and the next day he had a video camera and was drooling at the sight of a brown male humping a white female.

"Hold it steady" said Kiba's mom as she watched her son work. The truth was she wasn't really being nice she just had to entice him into her trap. She let him tape a few more videos.

"OH SHIT" said Kiba's mom suddenly. " I forgot to turn in my last mission report. Kiba you keep shooting and I'll go turn it in. She rushed out of the mating room. Kiba started releasing the next two dogs then thought she isn't here I can masturbate now. He quickly took off his pants and started stroking his large hard dick. He already had a boner from watching the dogs that had already mated.

Kiba's mom chuckled. She was videoing Kiba stroke himself and moan while two dogs mated.

She was in a room off to the side that she had made a peephole in. She continued her video and slowly walked into the room by this time Kiba was on the floor moaning in pleasure the dogs were still going at it.

"Ahem" said Kiba's mom. Kiba looked up at the video camera pointed at his hand and what it was currently doing.

"Um err I can expla... Oh fuck it I'm sorry please don't kill me"said Kiba .

"Not as sorry as your going to be when your friends see this"said Kiba's mom. Kiba's face went pale.

"No mom please don't please I'll do anything"

"Anything ?" Kiba's' mom said in an evil voice. She tossed him a bottle. Kiba looked at it his face went as pale as an ANBU mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy

please don't call me a total perv because that would be the pot calling the kettle black.

I dont own natruto.

NO KIDDIES PERIOD

* * *

Chapter 3

Kiba stared at the bottle in his hand it was female dog pheromones.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO not with Akamaru" said Kiba his eyes growing wide.

" A shame you might have had a social life if you did it" said Kiba's mom with a twinkle in her eye.

" bu... wai.... ahh............ fine" said Kiba.

"what... I cant here you" said Kiba's mom teasingly.

"fine" said Kiba.

" louder"

"fine"

"still cant here you"

"FUCKING FINE ILL DO IT"

"do what" asked Kiba's mom.

"GET FUCKING FUCKED BY MY OWN FUCKING DOG"said Kiba

"there we go that's better now just rub it into your skin and hair and we can get going oh and dont forget your lube you'll need it" said Kiba's mom. Kiba took off his shirt and sighed he began to rub the pheromones into his skin the looked up at the camera still filming him.

" your not going to film this.... are you. Asked Kiba

"yep" said Kiba's mom. He sighed then started lubing himself up. After he was done he climbed down into the hole and his mom released a very horny Akamaru into the pen. Then she took off her pants and began rubbing herself.

Meanwhile in the "secret" room with the peephole Kiba's sister was setting up her video camera

so she got Kiba and her mom

"im a genius" she said to herself as she too

took off her pants and rubbed herself to her younger brother being sodomized by his own dog.

Then her father came up behind her and said"what are you doing"

"um err uh... look" she pointed to the camera screen.

" no I know that I have a camera set up too watching it I mean what are you doing to yourself"

" um maste"

"duh I know that too I mean your doing It all wrong you need to get you whole hand into it not just one finger" said Kiba's dad.

" how do you kno"

"how many times do you think I have done that to your mother?" said Kiba's dad

" is this it" asked Kiba's sis

"no no no your doing it wrong still here let me show you" he reached over and before Kiba's sis could even think he was pleasuring her on a whole different level than she had ever felt before.

"uuunnn" Kiba's sis moaned

" ahh you like that how bout this" he bent down over her and eating her out and she moaned even more. After about 45 seconds she came and her dad sucked up all the juices. After she had recovered some she said "your turn" and pulled down his pant reveling an extremely large penis.

"what I went commando today" said her dad as she starred at his 11 inch penis. As soon as she came out of shock she started to take it into her mouth." look you really don't hav unnnngg" Kiba's dad moaned as she started to deep thought him. She continued sucking as hard as she could for about 20 minuets before he finally came into her mouth.

" wow you have great stamina dad"

"pant pant you to pant pant"

* * *

well what do you think please review

and i know im a perv thats why im writing this story


	4. Chapter 4

Hi sorry its been so long since an update but I have been real busy

* * *

thank you theonlyliverpoolninja for telling me bout the OOC dad and sorry for anyone else who noticed it

* * *

Kiba was scared when he saw a very horny very impatient Akamaru with a huge boner coming up from behind. He then got hit in the head with a small tube. "WTF is this" asked Kiba. "lube" his mom replied " it makes "things" (can you put quotation marks in quotation marks IDK so I did)go Smoothly" she added with a grin. Kiba sighed and started to uncap the tube he put the stuff on three of his fingers and inserted one into his ass. " this isn't so bad" Kiba said with a smile ( this line reminded me of How the Grinch stole Christmas I don't know why). " put in another finger" commanded Kiba's mom. He obliged and grunted in discomfort "when will this feel good" asked Kiba he was starting to get impatient when his mom told him to put in a third finger. He did as he was told and soon discovered his prostate. "WOW" Kiba moaned. "someone is enjoying it more than they thought". "Humph" Kiba turned away from her to find a very large dog penis in his face ." you better hurry up with the stretching or you get fucked into next week" Kiba hurried up. He then positioned himself in front of his dog. Akamaru needed no second bidding he mounted Kiba and started thrusting into Kiba's virgin hole. "OOOOWWWWUNNG" Kiba groaned in pleasure after the pain subsided. He started pumping his own forlorn lenth and soon he was neering th edge. He came mightaly all over the floor Akamaru was still humping away. Kiba soon was hard and moaning and this time as soon as he climaxed Akamaru came into hiss ass filling it to the brim. "whew glad that's over" Kiba said. "oh this is far from over" Kiba's mom said with a malichous smile. Soon Kiba ha been fucked by every male dog in the house and he had began to thouroughly enjoy himself his mom had joined in for the last few getting heartaly fucked by two dogs at once. So at the end of the day everyone was happy.

That's is show over move along

and as a pole what do you want me to write next a Kakashi X Kiba or Kiba X Kankuro


End file.
